It Was Always You
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: It's been two years since Brandon has seen Andrea. Will he realize the mistake he made when he sees her again?


A/N: This is another one shot for the plotline challenge… This is a pairing I have never wrote before but I wanted to stretch my writing skills… LOL… So give it a chance…

Plotline: Someone returns to Beverly Hills after two years and runs into the person they had loved since High School and sets out to win the person they had left back.

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Andrea had thought that she would never return to Beverly Hills once she left with her daughter and husband. Now here she was returning and only with her daughter Hannah who is ten and her son who is a year and a half old. She knew that she could have called one of the gang to come and pick her up but she didn't want to do that. She needed time to come to terms with everything including the fact that she would be seeing her son's father probably.

After stopping by baggage claim to get their things Andrea decided instead of going to the house that she would be living in with her daughter and son that they would hit the Peach Pit to eat first. As she looked at the time she figured that none of the gang would be there since they all had jobs. Thankfully the car she had ordered before moving out here was where she was told that it would be so she was able to load their luggage into the car and then put Michael's car seat in the car and buckled him in before getting in herself.

She looked over at Hannah and said "Do you want to go see Nat before we head to the house honey?"

Hannah looked at her Mom and smiled. "I'd love to see Nat, Mom. I haven't seen him in a couple of years."

Andrea smiled and drove towards the Peach Pit. She knew that everyone knew that her and Jesse had split up but they didn't know it was because he had cheated on her and even hit her once or twice. She hoped that they would never find out about that. She didn't want to be pitied.

Soon she pulled into a parking place at the Peach Pit and exited her vehicle. She got Michael out of his car seat and decided to just carry him in. She smiled and gave Hannah a nod to let her know that she could lead the way in. She smiled at Hannah as she passed her after taking in a deep breath and entering the Peach Pit. Her eyes scanned the diner and her heart about stopped when she spotted Brandon sitting with Dylan and Brenda in a booth.

She didn't get the chance to look at Hannah and stop her before Hannah took off running towards Brandon yelling "Brandon!"

Brandon looked up when he heard his name being yelled and his mouth dropped open even as he quickly stood up to catch the ten year old girl who came flying at him. He had just been talking to Dylan and Brenda about Andrea and it was like the talk had conjured her up. After hugging Hannah he looked up and his eyes locked on Andrea. His heart sped up as he thought about how beautiful she was. He had thought she was beautiful two years ago but now she was even more beautiful.

He slowly made his way over to her and came to a stop. "Hi Andrea it's good to see you."

Andrea gulped and said "Hi Brandon and it's good to see you too."

It was then that Brandon looked at the little boy in Andrea's arms and his mouth dropped open. One look at the little boy in Andrea's arms and he knew that the boy was his son. He looked at Andrea in shock and saw her pale. He started to feel angry because he didn't understand how she couldn't have told him that he was a father but then he thought about how he left two weeks later. He couldn't take what he was feeling and he had run. So if he was going to be angry he might as well be angry with himself.

He looked Andrea in the eyes and then he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was then that he realized he has always loved her. He knew then that he would always love her. He wanted to be with her and nobody else. Seeing her here made him realize that he had only been exisisting these last two years. He needed to be with her so that he could start living again. He was tired of denying his heart and denying himself what he really wanted.

He took in a deep breath and as he looked in Andrea's eyes he whispered "It's you. I love you. Can you ever forgive me for leaving the way I did two years ago?"

Andrea's heart was in her throat but she nodded and whispered "It was always you Brandon. I have loved you since High School. I loved you even while I was married to Jesse. It was always you Brandon. Brandon meet your son Michael. Michael this man here is your Daddy."

Brandon smiled and held out his arms and chuckled when his son launched himself into his arms. He got him settled on one hip and wrapped his free arm around Andrea's waist and led her to the table where Dylan and Brenda were talking to Hannah. As he helped Andrea sit he leaned down and brushed his lips across her. He smiled when she kissed him back. It may have been two years since he had kissed her but it felt like yesterday now that he had her back.


End file.
